Cena para Cuatro
by Noches de insomnio
Summary: De la serie Crónicas de un mal entendido. Tempe y Booth están sufriendo una pequeña crisis, que se suma a una asignación temporal de Brennan al naciente departamento de "Desarrollo e Investigaciones paranormales" y a una competencia muy particular en el Hoover. Un Cross lleno de confusiones, esperamos sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Cena para cuatro**

Crónicas de un mal entendido

 _Tengo que hablarte una cosa, estuve celosa y perdí la razón._

 _Revisando tu correo encontré la causa de mi sensación._

 _Lo que tú has hecho es inútil, no recibí nada comprometedor_

 _Te prepare una sorpresa he puesto la mesa para más de dos…_

 _ **Casa Mulder-Scully 22:30 – Washington DC**_

Dana Catherine Scully era una mujer paciente o por lo menos ella se consideraba paciente.

Durante ocho largos años estuvo en el sótano del Hoover con su compañero de investigación Fox Mulder. Había aguantado estoicamente todas sus teorías sobre extraterrestres, conspiraciones gubernamentales y fin del mundo según el calendario Maya; se había convencido de algunas u otras posturas, que le parecían tenían un poco más de fundamento científico, y si hablamos del aspecto personal, le soportó a cuanta mujer castaña de piernas largas, ¿Quién era Phibi, Dayana o Bamni, al lado de Dana Scully?, pues nadie, ella había logrado llegar a la cima de sus locuras, Mulder.

Llevaban poco más de 10 años juntos y solo hace unos pocos meses se habían reintegrado al FBI, reestructurando el antiguo Archivo X, que desde ahora pasaba a ser Departamento de Asuntos Paranormales del señor y la señora Spooky, para pasar a ser los padres de toda una oficina de Spooky´s reconocidos a nivel de todas las oficinas gubernamentales, que por cierto el departamento de defensa no estaba muy contento de ello.

Podría decir que su vida era tranquila, si era tranquila, hasta que hace unas semanas atrás su camino se había cruzado con una antigua amiga, Dana había sido tutora de la mujer durante su último año de medicina, específicamente en el área de patología forense y que hoy trabajaba para el FBI, como agente externo, la famosa y reconocida antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan.

No era que le cayera mal, de hecho había utilizado una serie de artículos y partes de las investigaciones de la misma, en sus constantes artículos y trabajos de campo, pero Brennan era simplemente alguien que por mucho llamaba la atención y eso puntualmente le molestaba, aun no sabía porque, hasta que vio la computadora de Fox sobre la mesa del comedor, su curiosidad científica podía más, o sí que podía más, así que se sentó y comenzó revisando algunos archivos.

Miró la computadora y volvió a mirar a su pareja, que estaba sentado sobre el sofá, tomando una cerveza y mirando un partido de baloncesto, al parecer lo NY eran más atractivos que ella, que se pasaba con un pijama transparente por toda la casa.

Al llegar al correo, dudó un poco revisar o no, talvez ella se estaba pasando alguna película, o las secretarias habían visto mal o ¿desde cuándo Dana se dejaba guiar por habladurías de pasillo?, ¡con un demonio!, si nada había que ocultar, ella tenía todo el derecho de revisar los archivos que correspondían a las investigación del departamento. Al ingresar al email, vio la bandeja de entrada, una gran cantidad era de sus contactos habituales, un par de ufólogos y otros pirados, pero había un total de 8 mensajes de su "amiga".

Fue al primero y nada relevante, un par de fotografías y explicaciones sobre las osamentas, nada de qué preocuparse. Los anteriores seis, solo información, nada que pudiera rebelar alguna situación extraña, con respecto a la vida laboral de su novio… Pero el primer correo decía algo extraño.

 _Asunto: Personal._

 _La pelirroja tragó en seco, ¿acaso esa pequeña palabra podía cambiar el rumbo de todo?, mirando nuevamente la espalda del hombre el sofá, se decidió a abrir el correo._

 _Agente Mulder, espero que lo que ocurrió hoy en su oficina, quede en absoluto silencio, no quiero problemas con su novia, ni mucho menos con el padre de mi hija._

 _Espero su comprensión._

 _Cordialmente TB_

¿Pero qué demonios había pasado la otra noche en el sótano?, las mujeres esas y los rumores de pasillo ¿eran acaso verdad?. Frunció el entrecejo, miró a su novio y luego sonrió de forma maliciosa… Ya sabía que debía hacer.

 **Mulder… ¿algún plan para el viernes en la noche? –** pregunto de forma inocente al hombre en el sofá, mientras que escribía rápidamente un nuevo correo.

 **No que yo recuerde Scully –** respondió, pero no se volteó a mirar… Aun así un frio recorrió su espalda. Su prometida estaba planeando algo.

 _ **Casa Booth-Brennan 22:35 – Washington DC**_

En la inmensidad de la casa sonaba un móvil, Brennan gritó desde el baño – **Booth ¿puedes ver quién es? –** aquel día había estado llena de sorpresas, mucho trabajo y por unos días tendría que cooperar con el resucitado departamento de asuntos paranormales del FBI.

El amante esposo, miraba la televisión, un buen partido de baloncesto no le hacía mal a nadie, él prefería el joki, pero aun no era temporada. Estiró su mano sobre la mesa de noche de su esposa y leyó atentamente el contenido del correo electrónico.

 **Huesos… ¿estamos invitados a una cena en casa del Agente Mulder? –** Brennan se sentó rápidamente en la bañera y como nunca en su vida, sintió que algo le oprimía el estómago… Esto no podía ser nada bueno, más cuando le había costado tanto convencer a Booth, que nada extraño había ocurrido esa noche en el Hoover.

 **Eso parece… ¿Qué dice el correo? –** Brennan ya se aprontaba a una perorata de parte de Mulder.

 _Asunto: Invitación "cordial"_

 _Querida Temperance: me he enterado por medio de_ _ **MI**_ _marido que estás trabajando para el FBI, los invito a una cena muy especial en mi casa, a ti y a tu pareja,_

 _saludos afectuosos Dana Scully_

Se suponía que todo lo que ocurrió durante la noche de la semana pasada en el sotano de Hoover, había quedado claro, fue solo una demostración de algunos de los huesos que su esposa estaba revisando, o por lo menos eso le había explicado Brennan a él… ¿y si acaso no era así y realmente estaban haciendo algo más?... No Brennan no era de esas mujeres, ella misma lo había dicho, eran una simbiosis como la anemona y el pez payaso, quisiera lo que quisiera decir la palabra simbiosis sonaba hermosa entre ellos, así que Huesos no le estaría engañando o ¿sí?, sinceramente no quería ningún drama como la esposa de Mulder, si bien en alguna época, él mismo Booth anduvo babeando fuerte por ella, la mujer era una pared de hielo, fuera de la burbuja que compartía con Mulder, talvez en eso se parecían, nada en este mundo tenía más sincronía que ellos.

 _ **Casa Mulder-Scully 22:40 – Washington DC**_

 **¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? –** preguntó frente al ordenador, el partido ya había acabado y él simplemente se sentó a ver los correos que le habían llegado durante el día. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que los mensajes que le recibió de Temperance por el trabajo de las osamentas con malformaciones, estaban todos revisados y en la búsqueda de contactos estaba solo el correo de la antropóloga.

 **Dana –** habló un poco más alto, para su compañera que estaba en la cocina, le respondiera - **¿tienes algún interés en particular por el caso de las osamentas? –** preguntó pasando saliva y pidiendo a cualquier ser supremo, si es que existía lo salvara de lo que posiblemente se le venía el día de mañana en la oficina.

 **Si Mulder, es mi labor como parte del departamento, además la doctora Brennan es una vieja amiga –** respondió la mujer desde sus labores, pero algo extraño había en la tonalidad ocupada por esa hermosa pelirroja, así que como buen galán que era, se acercó por la espalda, tomándola por la cintura. ¿acaso había preguntado por la antropóloga?

 **¿Celosa señora Mulder? –** expresó jocoso el castaño, deseaba que como siempre Scully se diera la vuelta, riera y lo mandara a volar de forma imperativa, ella no era una mujer celosa, pero esta vez no hubo reacción, solo se quedó estática y le acaricio le acaricio el brazo.

 **El viernes vendrá a cenar mi amiga y su pareja –** sentenció en voz casi lúgubre y por fin rio de forma macabra, mientras posaba sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto en su pareja – **Tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana –** un pequeño beso en los labios de su pareja y se fue a la habitación.

Mulder tendría mucho de qué preocuparse, las cosas se podrían oscuras, muy oscuras.

 _ **Casa Booth-Brennan 23:00 – Washington DC**_

Luego del relajante baño, Brennan había salido del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla, que no le cubría lo necesario, por ello su marido se había lanzado cual lobo a besar la húmeda y cristalina piel de Huesos.

Así que en esos momentos se encontraba respirando fuerte y bajando de uno de los orgasmos más rápidos y fuertes de su vida.

Un beso – **Hermosa, aun no pierdo mi toque –** dijo Booth, sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, con aquella sonrisa característica.

 **Así es agente –** pero al volver a su estado normal, recordó súbitamente la invitación a cenar - **¿Realmente quieres ir a esa cena? –** pregunto Brennan, mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de su esposo.

 **¡Oh si, será como revivir viejos tiempos! –** Y ahí estaba la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

Dana Scully fue casi una de sus mentoras, tanto en la escuela de medicina, como en la especialización de lo poco que sabía de patología, en algunos cursos que había tomado con el FBI, cuando aún no tenía ningún vínculo con su actual compañero.

Admiraba su trabajo, la agente Scully era por lo demás, una mujer muy experimentada en su ámbito, podría rivalizar sin ningún tipo de problema con Camile o incluso con Hodgins, pero también sabía que pese a ser una muy experimentada científica, tenía un punto débil y ese punto se llamaba Fox Mulder.

Por supuesto no era como que ella misma no tuviera la misma debilidad por su marido, solo que a ella no la le habían encontrado en una situación que podía doblemente malinterpretarse.

Ya esperaría a mañana para preguntarle a Spooky Mulder, ¿Qué diablo había ocurrido para que Dana Scully pusiera los ojos en ella?, no quería ni pensarlo.

Mientras que Brennan cavilaba sobre la situación actual de su vida, el teléfono de la casa sonó fuertemente. La mujer se hizo la dormida, si era Dana lo discutiría mañana.

 **Casa Booth –** respondió el agente, haciendo una pequeña mueca a su esposa, quien lo miraba con el rostro molesto.

 **¡Oh Booth, soy yo Sweets!, necesito un concejo por favor –** el agente pensó que algo grave le ocurrió a su pequeño hijo adoptivo, así que se sentó en la cama a escucharlo.

 **Dime Sweets, ¿te pasó algo?**

 **¡Oh, nada de eso agente Booth!, solo una consulta… Se acerca el aniversario del FBI y el sub-director Hacker quiere que sea la voz representante… -** dijo, entre emocionado y complicado – **y pues… ¿Qué me recomienda usted?, ¿lo hago o no?.**

La pregunta era estúpida, la carrera del psicólogo no correspondía a que si cantaba bien o mal, solo si hacia su trabajo de perfiles.

 **Hazlo, será una experiencia nueva… Ahora si me disculpas… Seguiré en lo que estaba –** cortó la comunicación de súbito y se volvió para besar a su esposa.

 **¿En qué estábamos? –** preguntó Brennan con una sonrisa de lujuria pura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cena para cuatro**

Crónicas de un mal entendido

" _Te escribí a la dirección de mail que tengo aquí ¿qué paso?, Ha respondido tu esposa ¡y no tú! ¡Dice que! esta noche ella me espera, que en tu casa habrá una cena medianamente cordial…"_

 **Hace una semana**

Si tenemos que describir el día de Seeley Booth, la verdad es que no podrías decir que fue "perfecto".

Algo había ocurrido en su casa la noche anterior que provoco un corte de luz, su móvil no cargó, el de su esposa tampoco, la alarma no sonó y simplemente el matrimonio se había levantado a la hora del níspero.

Agradecía a Camile Saroyan, que había llamado a su casa para saber porque la Brennan no había llegado a trabajar, fue que saltaron de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo y corrieron a preparar a sus hijos, bañarse, servir el desayuno, cambiarse; y todo en tiempo record, estaban listos para las olimpiadas.

Por su parte el agente Especial Seeley Booth, se atrasó aún más, porque debió dejar a su hermosa princesa Christine a la guardería y recoger a su hijo Parker, que tenía el examen de fin de semestre y Rebeca no podía llevarlo a la escuela, tenía que ir a la corte ipso facto a defender a uno de sus clientes ricos y mafiosos de no ir por enésima vez a la cárcel.

Al final llegó a su oficina bordeando las 11 de la mañana, provocando al ya muy enojado Andy Hacker. El muy rencoroso aún no le disculpaba que se hubiera quedado con la antropóloga, así que Seeley pensó que simplemente el día no podía ir peor... ¿o sí?

Booth sabía de antemano que su jefe era un ogro, pero lo que vino después no se lo esperó por nada del mundo.

 **Agente Booth, póngase en contacto con el Jeffersonian y que la doctora Brennan venga inmediatamente, necesitamos su asesoría para otro departamento** – expresó Hacker y luego salió de la oficina, no con muy buena cara, cuando el agente se disponía a tomar el teléfono, se devolvió y lo fulminó con la mirada – **dígale que no se demore, el sub-director Skinner la desea ver**.

Al Jefe de Crímenes mayores se le cayó el maxilar hasta el escritorio.

El sub-director Skinner, era uno de los rechazados de la oficina hasta el año pasado, pero paradójicamente, luego del retorno de un par de agentes que estaban suspendidos desde el año 2002, se había posicionado siendo ahora uno de los más temidos en el tercer piso, eso sin contar que a su asignación le habían otorgado una serie de recursos extra, colocando como jefes de área a Fox Mulder y Dana Scully y acomodando en el sótano a 10 agentes más en apoyo de la nueva asignación o departamento de Asuntos Paranormales, y eso porque se rumoreaba que su querido amigo, no quería dejar el agujero ese.

Para Booth era de película, Fox Mulder era único en su área, realmente todos creían que ascendería rápido, un tipo único dinámico e inteligente, pero las circunstancias habían dicho lo contrario. Una verdadera deschavetada del FBI.

En fin, un grupo de gente con gustos extravagantes, encerrados en el piso más bajo del Hoover, buscando enanitos verdes y encima encabezados por su "amigo del alma" Tendría la mejor oportunidad para burlarse largamente de su Huesos. Sonó una buena carcajada en la oficina de Seeley Booth y los agentes del pasillo voltearon a ver si su jefe no había perdido la cordura.

Para Huesos no sería precisamente la mejor situación involucrarse con esa gente... sonrió con humor y tomó nuevamente el teléfono – **Amor, te han asignado a sucesos paranormales** – dijo en voz alta e imagino la cara y el discurso que ella le lanzaría.

Luego de un par de horas de burlas y demás juegos entre ellos, Brennan había llegado a la oficina del sub-director Skinner. Llego de la mano de su esposo y compañero Seeley Booth, pero la secretaria del dichoso hombre le detuvo con el fin que revisara unos expedientes, que por azahares del cosmos llegaron a su departamento, revisó rápido y con sus encantos logró pasar la barrera justo a tiempo, para encontrarse con algo que no le gustó.

 **¡Oh agente Booth, adelante!** – dijo Skinner

 **Le estaba presentando a la doctora, su asignación temporal, Doctora Brennan él es el agente Especial Fox Mulder, encargado del departamento y perfilista** – expresó con toda seriedad el hombre, mientras que el agente sentado al final de la oficina miraba con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y le ofrecía cordialmente la mano a la antropóloga.

 **Es todo un placer Dra. Brennan... he escuchado tantas cosas acerca de usted que estoy realmente impaciente por trabajar a su lado...** – algo comenzó a burbujear en el estómago de Booth, pero hasta ahí pudo ver la escena, pues su teléfono vibró, señal inequívoca que un caso estaba en pleno desarrollo y debía concurrir rápidamente si no quería que Hacker lo vapuleara de nuevo.

El caso fue rápido, un loco que intentó pasar de un edificio a otro por medio de una escalera. Un chico de 25 años drogado que no previó el peligro y que terminó lanzándose desde el piso 10 sin quererlo y sin darse cuenta que paso antes de dar con sus huesos en el suelo.

Para cuando la investigación había concluido, se dirigió a su oficina y llamó a su esposa. Ya era tarde y quería saber si la pasaba a buscar o no al instituto, estaba deseando pasar un rato a solas con ella antes de llegar a casa.

Para su mayor sorpresa, al llamarla se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba apagado. Intentando no alarmarse llamó a Camile.

 **Hola Booth ¿Qué tal?** – Está bien parecía algo maniaco, pero necesitaba saber de su adorada esposa.

 **Hola Cam, ¿está Huesos por ahí?–** preguntó rápidamente, no quería perder el tiempo.

 **No Booth, se fue temprano contigo y no ha regresado aquí** – respondió la morena, Booth se despidió cordialmente de su amiga y cortó la comunicación.

Era hora de hacer un poco de espionaje. Llamó a Ángela.

 **Dime tigre… ¿Qué necesitas?** – tan ella como siempre, las preguntas y los comentarios al hueso, así que no sacaba nada con ocultar lo que pasaba.

 **¿Puedes rastrear el móvil de Huesos?** – El grito ensordecedor del otro lado de la línea, lo dejó sin tímpano **– Tranquila Ángie, está bien, es solo que no la encuentro…**

 **Bien tigre, si ella pregunta yo jamás te dije su paradero** – en un par de minutos la mujer había lanzado un reseteo al móvil, prendido el aparato de forma remota, y ubicado en cuestión.

 **¿Y?** \- pregunto Booth, Ángela rio.

 **Soy la emperatriz del laboratorio… Tigre he hecho un cruce de tu señal con la de Brennan, te he mandado un archivo a tu móvil, ábrelo y te dará la mejor ruta para llegar a donde ella está y ya sabes… Yo no dije nada** – la mujer cortó la comunicación y el hombre aplicó el programa.

…

La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te la vida, Brennan recordó la canción al igual que la corrida maratónica de la mañana, después de despertar con la llamada de Camille y darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida como un tronco junto con su marido, obviamente después de pasar casi toda la noche despierta y muy entretenida.

Recapitulando, la mañana fue rápida entre la repartición de los chicos y la despedida vikinga que se dieron en la entrada principal, por algo la muy práctica Dra. Brennan tenía un jardín frontal que parecía el Central Park metido dentro de su casa, la protegía de miradas indiscretas...

Volviendo al tema, la llegada al instituto fue caótica, habían llegado nuevas osamentas al limbo, debían clasificarlas, decodificarlas y agregar gavetas, tuvo que llamar a todos los internos disponibles y además prácticamente chantajear a Camile para que pagara sus refuerzos.

Luego de forma estrepitosa fue sacada de sus labores y llamada al FBI, no logró entender las burlas de su esposo, hasta que se quedó sola con el tal Mulder.

 **Bien Doctora, necesitamos su experiencia, pues hemos encontrado una serie de osamentas "que supuestamente" tienen malformaciones, pero que yo creo de buena fe, no son humanas** – y ahí había comenzado su calvario, una cantidad de teorías conspiranoicas dignas de su queridísimo Jack, que el gobierno había encubierto en fenómeno OVNI durante décadas y ahora comenzaba un experimento a gran escala con invasión alienígena incluida y más cosas locas y disparatadas que verdaderamente no quiso escuchar, pues bloqueó su mente a piedra y lodo, mientras le mostraba los expedientes y se concentró en derribar cada una de las teorías con respecto a esos huesos.

 **Este de aquí ciertamente no es humano** – expresó Mulder, dándole un vaso a la antropóloga.

 **Agente Mulder, este corresponde a un deterioro facial por el síndrome de Parry-Romberg, deteriora los tejidos y carcome el hueso en sus etapas más avanzadas** – respondió frustrada, no debía dar tanta explicación desde que comenzó a trabajar con Booth.

De un momento a otro fue tan abrumador lo que veía ante sus ojos, que tomó al seco el vaso, luego de unos minutos y de un picor familiar en la garganta logro saborear un tequila de los buenos. Considerando que no había probado bocado en todo el santo día, y que Mulder seguía vomitando teorías locas y viendo conspiraciones hasta en la mosca que pasaba volando, informándole que la nanotecnología había llegado a niveles insospechados y esa inocente mosquita era en realidad un sofisticado aparato de recontra espionaje, plantado por los entes extraterrestres, su buen juicio fue nublado llegando prácticamente a anularse y comenzando a fijarse en la buena estructura ósea que tenía Mulder...

Este último seguía hablando como loro borracho de extraterrestres, el gobierno, el apocalipsis y los cuatro jinetes cabalgando en el cielo de fuego y azufre, cuando se dio cuenta de que la Dra. Brennan le estaba prestando demasiada atención y mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Pensó que por fin había logrado interesarla en el tema, este último se acercó a la doctora, medio entusiasmado por la audiencia y ella al sentir su cercanía, alargo su mano tocando su pecho y dejando al ufólogo pasmado y con los ojos abiertos como huevo de frito.

Brennan quería sentir por mano propia como estaba acentuado su hueso maxilar, omoplatos y esternón.

Cuando estaba por negar, que si bien el hombre estaba para comérselo, no era como su esposo…

 **Si tengo que hacer una comparación entre tú y Booth… te quedas corto mi estimado conspiracionista, pues Booth tiene… Satisfactorias…** \- las palabras habían muerto en su boca, cuando vio entrar a su marido por la puerta del hueco ese. Ella estaba con las mejillas rosadas pegada al pecho de Mulder que si no la sostenía, la veía caer como ficha de domino al piso por lo borracha que estaba.

…

 **Presente**

Temperance Brennan jamás se había sentido entre la espada y la pared, ¿Así se sentía la gente cuando hacía cosas que no debía?, ciertamente Dana era una especie de mentora y ciertamente Mulder no era para nada de su gusto, pero las relaciones humanas eran aun complejas para ella. El nivel de comunicación que logro llegar a tener con Booth, se debe principalmente a que ella lo deseaba con toda su racionalidad, Booth no era la demás gente, Booth no le haría daño, Booth era único entre todos.

Aunque debía reconocer que en estos últimos tiempos, ella había estado más al pendiente de los casos y de los chicos que de su marido.

Booth jamás se quejaría del poco tiempo que le estaba dando... Pero eso no le impedía sentirse... ¿culpable?

\- **¡Por haberte tenido olvidado! ¡Por dejar que muriera el amor! Por haberte negado mi mano! -** Brennan no podía creerlo y se encontró con la boca abierta de espanto mientras escuchaba la estrofa delatando sus íntimos dilemas. ¿Había escuchado bien?

 **\- ¡Por favor no te sientas culpable... Culpable soy yoooooo! -** Ahí sí que se sintió en el ojo del huracán, entre la seudo traición con Mulder y el pensar más en su carrera y en ser madre que mujer, amante y esposa, Temperance se iba derritiendo en el sillón de su escritorio, cocinándose a fuego lento en la hoguera del remordimiento.

 **\- ¡Culpable soy yo... Culpable soy yoooooo! –** La voz se acercaba a la puerta de su oficina.

\- **¡Si maldita sea! ¡Está bien! ¡No tienen que rimármelo con poesía para entender lo que hice! -** No se dio cuenta que había gritado sola como demente hasta que Daisy entro con cara de "¿y ahora que hice?" a su oficina.

\- **¿Todo bien, Dra. Brennan? Lo siento si le molesto la canción** \- dijo bajando los ojos y con una mueca de niñita castigada - **Es que mi Lance se está preparando para la fiesta del Hoover y canta por todos lados, así que supongo que me contagio la fiebre musical.**

La escritora recordó la maldita cancioncita de Lance en el sótano y palideció... Todo se prestaba para dar a entender lo peor.

El alejamiento súbito aun antes de empezar a trabajar con Asuntos Paranormales, la oportunidad cerca de otro macho alfa, el abrazo, la cercanía, ella toqueteándole el pecho a Mulder en plena borrachera, el tequila, ¡el maldito tequila!... Reprimió un grito en la revelación. Su esposo tampoco era una santa paloma, Booth iba a matar a Mulder en cualquier momento.

- **¡Oh Dios me siento como Helena de Troya!** – Pegó de súbito la cabeza en el teclado de la computadora, dejando que esta comenzara a emitir un pitido que convino a la perfección con alguien que entraba cantando.

\- **¡Me engañaste! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que no lo querías y lo conseguías! ¡Me usaste! ¡Y seguiste no solo en su vida como compañía! ¡Me fallaste! ¡Me pediste que espere por ti y hoy te quedas con eeeeeel! -** Jack Hodgings ingresa con su bella voz de tenor a la oficina de la ya muy aturdida mujer de los huesos.

\- **¿Dra. B? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque esa cara? ¡Parece que hubieras matado a alguien sin querer**! – esbozó el hombre con toda la simpatía que cargaba, hace solo unos minutos la había pasado descriteriadamente bien, con su esposa en la cama de Cleopatra.

\- **¡No si puedo evitarlo!** \- dijo cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo como rayo al sótano del Hoover, dejando a su interna y su amigo entomólogo con un palmo de narices y pensando que el espécimen arácnido que se había fugado en la mañana, había picado a su amiga.

\- **Y yo que venía a decirle que ya tengo las pruebas biológicas del caso para Booth...** \- lo pensó un momento y luego se le ilumino el rostro - **¡iré a dejárselo al Hoover a G-Man!**

…

Brennan iba a mil por hora en su Piryus Azul.

Si Mulder seguía con vida, tenía que explicarle que rayos le dijo a Dana para esa invitación a cenar tan convenientemente sospechosa...

Y debía hablar con Booth, sí eso haría primero, ir al cuarto piso y asegurarle que él era el único hombre en su vida y que nadie podría ni soñar en ocupar su lugar, aun después de muerto… Para luego pasar a los hechos y comérselo vivo sobre el escritorio de la oficina de Crímenes Mayores.

¡Que le importa si le impedían el pase dentro del FBI por impúdica! Ella amaba a su marido en cuerpo y alma y francamente en este momento y con las situaciones desesperadas en las que estaba metida, le tenía sin cuidado donde lo demostraba. Iba a recuperar la confianza de su esposo y punto.

…

Skinner era por decir lo menos un hombre paciente... oh sí.

Debió serlo durante todos los años que tuvo como agentes a cargo a Dana y Fox, siempre habían sido una pareja única, unos verdaderos hijos de su madre cuando deseaban encontrar la verdad y así era bueno, donde los dos se ponían a trabajar simplemente el señor y la señora Spooky daban increíbles resultados. Aunque también debía reconocer que aunque los alejaran de los archivos X, siempre en sus asignaciones se encontraban con algún caso raro y esta vez, no fue la excepción.

Pero considerando los avances tecnológicos y las nuevas alianzas de FBI, era un tremendo aporte ocupar a la doctora Brennan en algunos casos del departamento de asuntos paranormales, así que sin mediar la problemática que esto podría desatar, habló a Hacker y pidió en préstamo a la científica. Solo que jamás se imaginó que después de tantos años, tendría a Dana Scully, a la Reina del Hielo, con un ataque de celos nivel Dios, en frente de su escritorio.

 **Dígame sub-director, ¿desde cuándo avala romances dentro de las instalaciones del FBI?** – soltó la pelirroja sin pensar en la respuesta que recibiría.

 **Desde que te tengo a ti y a Mulder en el sótano** – esa respuesta no la vio venir de su ecuánime jefe, por unos instantes le dio un poco de vergüenza y se quedó sin saber que decir a ciencia cierta, pero se recompuso inmediatamente y contratacó con fuerza.

 **Mi relación con agente Mulder, se dio mucho después que dejáramos el FBI... usted lo sabe perfectamente** – respondió cínicamente, a sabiendas que la primera vez que se besaron fue para el año nuevo del año 2000.

 **Si, si... lo que usted diga agente, ahora si no tiene nada más que decir con respecto al caso, le pido que vaya a tomar algo que le baje la ansiedad** \- sinceramente el hombre no sabía que decir, Scully jamás se salía de su libreto, pero ahora era una mujer enamorada y celopata. Suspiro viendo cómo se alejaba la mujer sabe Dios a donde.

Debía avisarle a Mulder o terminaría siendo un X file de los buenos o una nueva osamenta en la sala de Huesos de la doctora Brennan.

…

Como nunca lo pensó el agente Especial Seeley Booth, como desearía estar ahora en ese sótano con su esposa y no ahí en su linda oficina del cuarto piso, talvez pediría un cambio de piso.

Ese fue el último pensamiento antes de ver pasar por afuera de su puerta a una pequeña enana pelirroja, de altos tacones y que dejaba una estela de frio sepulcral.

 **¿Has visto?** – Escuchó decir a una secretaria – **La leyenda era cierta, la reina de Hielo ha regresado** – No supo si era buena, o mala señal.

 **¡Me has enseñado tú… Tu haz sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir, si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti!** \- ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?, Entraba el loquero a su oficina, cantando a voz en cuello una canción de Alejandro Sanz. Otra vez... otra vez Lance... maldita sea la hora en la que se le ocurrió cantar al condenado loquero, respiró intentado calmarse

 **¡Lance, gran hijo de tu madre! ¿Pero porque te la pasas cantando por los rincones del Hoover? ¿Qué es esto? –** pregunto voz, en voz de súplica.

 **¡Oh agente Booth!, solo estoy practicando para el Cheker Box, ya sabe, anoche le pregunté** – Y era verdad, lo llamo única y exclusivamente para eso. Seeley no lo recordaba porque la escenita del sótano acaparo totalmente su atención.

 **Está bien Sweets, solo procura no cantar esa canción por ahora** – miró la diana que tenía preparada en su escritorio, se iría a dar una vuelta por la sala de tiro, la fotografía de Fox Mulder era muy buena para practicar.

 **¡Escandalo, es un escándalo! –** Sweets salió corriendo en tanto Booth tomó su arma de servicio y se disponía a vaciar el cargador en su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cena para cuatro**

Crónicas de un mal entendido

" _Hay mucho que tendría que aclarar y si hoy nos enfrentamos lo podríamos hablar,  
Aquí la única ley es la verdad, es cena para cuatro sino hemos contado mal"_

 **Edificio Edgar Hoover, Central FBI – jueves 9:00 horas, Oficina Asuntos paranormales.**

La mañana estaba tranquila, todos los agentes del departamento estaban dispersos por distintas ciudad del país, recopilando los datos necesarios para darle un enfoque más serio a aquel departamento, se habían encontrado con una gran cantidad de charlatanes, pero también con otra cuota de gente normal, que se dedicaba de forma seria a trabajar en esos parámetros.

El agente Miller era uno de ellos y como nunca, le tocó hacer guardia durante la mañana, hasta que llegaran los promotores de departamento, bueno ciertamente también espera a su compañera de asignación, la agente Einstein, suspiró, era hermosa y llevada de sus ideas.

Sus sueños se hicieron realidad cuando la vio entrar con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

 **¿Buenos días? –** preguntó Miller, con entusiasmo.

 **¡Buenos días Miller!, solo te diré que soy feliz, porque me largo unos días de este lugar de locos –** dijo con muy buen humor, pero eso terminaría rápidamente, cuando la Tempestad de un metro cincuenta de altura y tacones de quince centímetros ingresó a la oficina.

 **Miller, por favor necesito que recoja estas cosas y las lleve a mi casa, aquí están las llaves, luego de eso se puede tomar el resto del día –** ¿Quién era el agente Miller para llevarle la contraria a su jefa?, pues él mismo decidió que nadie, hizo un par de muecas a su compañera y salió rápido de la oficina.

 **Celos de tus ojos cuando miras otra chica, ¡Tengo Celos!, ¡Celos!.** **Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas otra chica, ¡Tengo Celos!, ¡Celos! –** A Scully se le encresparon los pelos de solo escuchar la maldita canción.

 **Ingenuo y estúpido hombre, ya averiguare tu identidad, maldito infeliz que canta fuera de la oficina** \- dijo Dana, en voz casi imperceptible.

 **¿Agente? –** preguntó con temor Einstein, no conocía esa faceta.

Luego de unos instantes y de enfocar la rabia que estaba sufriendo en esos instantes, se metió al archivador principal, de los casos que ella y Mulder habían investigado durante sus primeros años en X-file, buscó un folder en especial, lo abrió miró su contenido y con una sonrisa malévola, se lo entregó a su subalterna.

 **Agente, por favor vaya a la antártica y tráigame por lo menos dos especímenes de los que describe este archivo, son imprescindibles para una nueva investigación que estoy llevando en proceso –** sentenció la mujer a cargo, Einstein, salió rápido del sótano, tenía la leve impresión que una bomba atómica podría estallar en cualquier momento, y ciertamente no quería estar ahí cuando eso ocurriera.

…

La puerta del sótano del Hoover, fue abierta de par en par, Mulder estaba con las manos en la cabeza, frente a su escritorio, cada cierto minuto se golpeaba la cabeza contra la dura madera, pero eso terminó cuando Brennan como un huracán soltó a boca de jarro una pregunta.

 **¿Qué diablos pasó para que la doctora Scully me enviara una invitación a cenar?** – El agente Especial Fox Mulder no se sentía así desde que su querida pelirroja lo había increpado, por la miradas provocativas de la chica del pueblo olvidado, donde podían correr a la velocidad de luz.

 **Temperance, no lo sé y verdaderamente me lo llevo preguntando desde anoche** \- dice el agente totalmente desesperado y algo asustado de los celos de su novia.

 **Solo espero que esto no traiga problemas a mi vida…** \- dijo la antropóloga sentándose frente al agente. Si bien tenia vivísimo el recuerdo de todo lo que paso, ella sabía que Mulder no le dijo toda la verdad a su marido pues había sido ella quien propicio el acercamiento con el afán puramente antropológico de sentir la estructura ósea de Fox Mulder.

 **¿Problemas en tu vida?** \- el hombre miro a la mujer de ojos azules frente a él. No veía ganas de una aventura sino la preocupación más pura por una estupidez producto del alcohol. Además de que no estaba desesperada, eso quiere decir que logro calmar y controlar a su marido.

Un problema menos... - **Creo que de eso no te debes preocupar… Soy yo el que terminaré castrado, si Scully está planeando algo** – ambos se miraron con temor, la pequeña enana pelirroja podría ser un verdadero demonio.

La conversación con la Dra. Brennan, se encontraba en su punto, esta no había encontrado a Seeley en su oficina y bajo al sótano para hacer confesar a Fox, cuando una llamada de suma urgencia de la oficina del director adjunto le sacó de sus seudo dilemas maritales.

 **¡POR DIOS! -** se tomó la cabeza con una mano - **¡Y Pensar que no estaba Bill Scully en la ciudad!. –** Gritó golpeando la puerta de la oficina mientras Brennan lo miraba con extrañeza.

…

 **¿Señor?-** preguntó apenas ingresó a la oficina, pero se preocupó aún más al ver el rostro serio de su jefe.

 **Asiento agente… -** esperó a que se sentara y cruzó las manos frente al escritorio – **Mulder, tu sabes que siempre hemos sido directos entre nosotros y que yo te he apoyado en el pasado.**

El agente asintió, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el viejo Skinner siempre fue una constante en su vida y un apoyo cuando las cosas se salían de lugar, con sus investigaciones.

 **Lo sé… pero ¿a qué va eso? –** cuestionó, no le agradaba para nada a donde iba esa conversación.

 **¿De amigo a amigo Fox? –** El agente afirmó - **¿Qué maldición hiciste esta vez, para que Scully ande cómo leona en celo? –** directo como siempre, pensó el agente.

 **No he hecho nada, bueno tal vez veo mucha TV, pero estamos en temporada de baloncesto –** dice aun con gracia e ironía en la cara y masticando una semilla de girasol.

 **No te hagas el idiota Mulder, anda un grupo de secretarias del segundo y tercer piso diciendo que te encontraron en una posición poco decorosa en el sótano, junto a la doctora Brennan –** el agente tragó en seco y una de las semillas se le atoró en la garganta y casi se ahogó en el momento.

Skinner un poco asustado por la falta de oxígeno de su subalterno, se pone de pie y le pega en la espalda haciéndole escupir las semillas como metralleta y recuperándose en medio de inhalaciones y tosidas.

 **¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es más, Booth estaba ahí! –** ese era otro de los dilemas que su amigo tendría que enfrentar en las próximas horas.

 **Y esa es otra, los agentes de tiro dicen que Booth está practicando con una diana que tiene tu foto pegada en ella –** la palidez del agente era notoria, se suponía que el tema estaba zanjado con Booth, ¿Por qué iba a estar practicando tiro con su bello rostro?.

 **Eso lo veré con él, ahora me queda esperar y calmar a la fiera… -** respiró tomando su cabeza entre las manos.

 **Será mejor que hables con ella, recuerda que al final ambos trabajan aquí y no quiero perder a ninguno de mis agentes favoritos –** terminó de decir el director adjunto y le indicó la salida.

…

La agente Einstein iba murmurando groserías por el pasillo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando su fin de semana se deslumbraba de una forma estupenda, y tenía pedido el día viernes para viajar a ver a su familia, la agente Dana Scully, que no está demás decir se había convertido en su superior hace un par de meses, le había hecho un encargo que por lo menos se demoraría 35 horas en resolver.

 **Libre… Como el viento que recoge mi lamento y mi pesar, camino sin cesar detrás de la verdad ¡y sabré lo que es al fin la libertad! –** pasó cantando por el lado de la colorina, el novato agente James Aubey.

 **¡Muy cómico Aubey! Mejor sal de mi vista o te llevaré colgando a la antártica del alero de un helicóptero! -** le dijo de la forma más cordial que pudo la científica, mientras lo tomaba por la corbata.

 **¡Hey!, yo solo intento amenizar el ambiente. El Hoover es muy lúgubre... –** comentó llevándose a la boca una dona y ofreciendo con la mano un poco de soda de naranja a mujer.

 **¿No te da asco comer todo el día? –** la mujer sintió mareo a sentir el aroma a fritura, simplemente olvido las ganas de golpear al hombre que tenía y siguió su camino.

…

Al volver al sótano, Brennan ya se había retirado, quiso comprobar una vez más el motivo de que su querida novia estuviera como fiera en periodo de apareamiento, revisó el historial de su computadora y se percató que el correo que la doctora le había enviado solicitando que guardar silencio y que la situación se acabará ahí, había sido revisado la noche anterior. ¡Por un demonio!, la que se le venía era grande… Muy grande. Recordó.

Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo a la muy mareada Temperance Brennan, la mujer tocaba su pecho y le sonreía con algo que él quiso interpretar como ¿deseo?. La puerta se abrió de súbito y apareció tras ella, su querido amigo Seeley Booth.

 **So… solo se tomó dos vasos de tequilla, Seeley... yo... yo no sé qué... –** intentó explicar, cuando vio que en dos zancadas ya estaba parado el ex francotirador a su lado.

 **¡Suéltala! -** Booth entro al sótano gruñendo entre dientes, bien dispuesto a matar a Fox Mulder de un solo puñetazo.

 **¡Seeley! ¡Hip!... ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, amorcito?! –** ambos hombres no sabían si enfrascarse en la una pelea o reír de la cara de la mujer.

Temperance se enderezo como pudo, saliendo de los brazos de Mulder y cayendo casi en automático en los de su esposo.

 **Deberías agradecerle... Tuvo la rapidez para sostenerme... ¡hip! Antes de que cayera... al piso** – dijo distrayéndose en la corbata de su marido, y tocándola de forma errática. Mientras que a Booth le llegaba el aliento a tequila de golpe en la nariz.

 **¡¿Quién te dio el tequila para empezar?! –** empezó mirando a todos lados sobre el escritorio y las repisas, intentado encontrar la dichosa botella.

 **¡¿Estas dudando de mí?! ¡hip! -** Seeley se dio cuenta que se jugaba el todo por el todo con su respuesta. Temperance podía estar ebria como un cosaco, pero recordaría toda la maldita conversación a la mañana, así de prodigiosa era su memoria de genio.

 **¡Una mirada, una sonrisa me seduce al pasar... eres la mujer de mi amigo y ¡no lo puedo creer! –** Desde el ascensor se escuchaban cantos entonados. El agente Booth, respira hondo al escuchar la voz de Lance y aprieta los dientes. Ya lo gritaría como hijo único más tarde...

 **¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que dudaría de ti?! ¡Dudo de este!** \- dijo dándole una mirada fulminante al pobre Fox que se sentía acorralado en su propia oficina – **En otros tiempos, fue el terror de las secretarias del FBI.**

 **¡Eres hermosa y me duele tener que negarme...! ¡Pero es mi amigo y no puedo jamás engañarleeeeeeee! –** y el canto se acercaba a la puerta.

 **Por favor, que de eso no se entere Dana -** Fox Mulder deseó tener el poder de cerrarle la boca a Lance Sweets y cosérsela con aguja talabartera. Él sabía lo que seguía de la canción... Miró a Booth de reojo, recordaba las estrofas al igual que el marido celoso que tenía frente a él con todas las ganas de provocarle una muerte violenta y pavorosa. ¡Oh sí! Fox Mulder sería digno de un X-File, por su muerte...

 **¡Entre la espada y la pared me encuentro, acariciando un loco sentimiento... Soñando estar entre tu piel y despertándome en silencio!** – dijo, llegando a la puerta del sótano y mirado a todos con interrogación.

 **¡LANCELOT SWEETS CALLATE!** \- grita Seeley a voz en cuello, si no tuviera a su esposa en las manos, las utilizaría para apretarle el cuello al seudo cantante, MALDITAMENTE inoportuno.

Pero Sweets estaba entregado a la música y aun sintiéndose en peligro de extinción, continuo con el coro, esperando no sentir el calor quemante de un balazo en alguna parte de su cuerpo...

 **¡Entre la espada y la pared me encuentro! ¡Como un ladrón me siento que estoy preso... porque aunque nunca te falle... en pensamiento ya la ame... Entre la espada y la pareeeeeeeeedddd!** – dice el hombre, cada vez bajando la voz un poquito más, mirando a todos con susto y extendiendo una carpeta al agente Mulder.

 **¡Canta como gato... ¡hip! En celo...** \- comenta Temperance desplomada sobre su esposo y a punto de dormirse.

 **Sobre todo por la precisión con la que escoge las canciones...** \- dice Fox tragando en seco al ver la expresión asesina en la cara de Booth.

 **¡Te juro por lo más sagrado en que creas, Seeley, que solo eso paso! ¡Y no me refiero a la canción! ¡Sino a la falta de equilibrio de tu señora esposa! –** sonríe de forma nerviosa mirando la extraña situación, mientras Booth se lleva a Temperance y Sweets le entregaba un folder.

…

Ciertamente confiaba en su esposa, pero tenía que decir que la situación era más que extraña, este viernes algo pasaría en la casa de Dana y Mulder, no sabía qué, pero ciertamente algo pasaría.

 **¡Hola compadre!** – Dijo Jack, ingresando con una sonrisa esplendida en su rostro, está demás decir que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las cuales él podía parecer en el Hoover, así que se sentía extremada mente feliz.

Doce tiros continuos con una automática, directo a los ojos, a la boca y a la frente del Agente a cargo, de asuntos para normales.

Volteo con el arma humeante todavía en la mano, dispuesto a acabarse otra ronda en la cara de Mulder cuando vio a Hodgins pegado a la pared con una cajita de muestras en una mano y una expresión de terror puro en el rostro.

Camino hacia el con curiosidad. ¿Huesos le había enviado la evidencia con Jack? ¿No quería verlo? ¿Lo estaba evitando?

\- **Chico bicho... ¿qué haces aquí y que tienes en las manos? –** el pelirrojo lo miraba perplejo e inmóvil.

\- **So... solo venia... a... entregarte... la... la evidencia...**

 **\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Parece que estas a punto de un ataque cardiaco?** – Booth se preocupó al ver al chico así, al final su objetivo era un poco de diversión con Mulder como diana… Sólo un poco.

 **\- Es... ese es... Fo... Fox... Mulder...** \- El entomólogo señala la diana y Seeley sonríe malévolamente.

 **\- Si... es una advertencia a cualquiera que interactúe demasiado con mi** mujer – Expresó tranquilo, mientras volvía a cargar el arma.

 **-¡Por Cristo, Booth! ¡Tú sabes que trabajamos juntos hace años!** – Gritó Jack, haciendo la señal de la cruz por delante.

\- **Si pero jamás has coqueteado ni te le has insinuado a Huesos... por eso sigues vivo hasta el momento. Cosa que no puedo decir de otros individuos... –** desvió la mirada a la diana, para descargar por segunda vez el arma.

Jack Hodgings deseo tener una sonda urinaria en ese momento. Estaba literalmente aterrado de que su camarada tuviera esos rasgos celopatas... ya lindando en la demencia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cena para cuatro**

Crónicas de un mal entendido

" _Terminémoslo llamemos al sosiego, ¡ouuhhh! disimulemos y tan solo conversemos"_

Cada uno es su espacio, Booth en aquella oficina del cuarto piso; Dana, en su mini laboratorio; Brennan en el limbo y Mulder en su oficina en aquel sócalo. Los cuatro tenían en mente la misma situación pero de distinta perspectiva.

 **Dana Scully**

Tomó los últimos instrumentos de seguridad desde el anaquel, era de suma importancia todo lo que estaba realizando en aquellos momentos, en parte porque ayudaba a la investigación de toda su vida y en parte, porque era la única forma de sacarse de la cabeza el supuesto engaño de su pareja.

No había pasado tantos años a su lado en vano, ¿acaso no fue ella la que le salvó la vida cada vez que metía su nariz en alguna cosa rara?, ¿acaso no fue ella la que estuvo ahí cada vez que el gobierno quería eliminarlo?, ¿acaso no era ella su piedra angular?, ¿acaso no había sido ella la que huyó por medio país junto a él?, sinceramente no sabía que estaba haciendo.

Hace algunos años ella se lo había dicho y fue precisamente la situación por la cual terminaron distanciados por largo tiempo, antes de volver a ser el dúo dinámico de siempre, la oscuridad los estaba alcanzado de nuevo, talvez era hora de que esto se acabara y decir las cosas de frente.

Tocó con calma la pequeña medalla de su cuello, aquella que era de su madre y que Mulder había cargado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Tomó sus cosas, iría al hogar que hoy compartían, prepararía una rica cena llena de carbohidratos como le gustaba a él, luego hablarían como los dos amigos que son y las cosas se solucionarían, ya no podía detener la cena, era estúpido que lo hiciera y un desaire a su amiga.

 **Temperance Brennan**

Una vez más miraba los huesos, intentaba por sobre todo hacerlos hablar, miró el reloj, ya era hora de ir a casa, pero los ánimos no le acompañaban.

Por la veces que se dijo a si misma que ella no era culpable de lo que pasó, sentía en sus entrañas que le había sido infiel al hombre de sus sueños, al único que amó pese a todo, pese a Hannah y sus malditos resentimientos.

Llamaría Max, para que cuidara a ambos pequeñines, sus hijos no tenían por qué verse envueltos en los dilemas de los mayores, eso le había aprendido a duros golpes con sus padres… ¿Qué pasaría ahora si Booth se quería separar de ella?, ¿Qué pasaría si ella misma no lograba perdonar su desliz, no tan desliz?, ¡por todos los malditos infiernos!, necesitaba en esos momentos un abrazo fuerte y apretado de Booth, pero justamente no quería que él la mirara y pudiera leer la culpa que sentía, culpa que había logrado esconder la última semana, ¿Por qué todo se había tornado tan difícil?.

Volvió a mirar la hora, el tiempo se había estancado, aunque ello fuera irracional e ilógico. Llamaría a Max.

Era mejor no dilatar más la cosa.

 **Fox Mulder**

Sentía los pasos por el pasillo principal, deseaba por todos los medios que su pequeña novia, ingresara por la puerta de la oficina y le digiera, ¡vamos Spooki, es hora de ir a casa!, pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir ese día. Simple y llanamente ese día no ocurría y siendo sinceros no deseaba volver a casa hoy, hubiera preferido tener una de esas llamadas de media noche, una de esas llamadas de locos diciendo que había un ovni y tomar un avión, para recorrer medio país y encontrarse que era una farsa.

¡Por un demonio!, golpeó fuerte el escritorio, hubiera preferido que el fumador se sentara delante del y le digiera por enésima vez… "Yo soy tu padre", si a sí mismo como Dark Wader le decía a Luke que era el suyo, pero no… Estaba como idiota, esperando algo que no llegaría.

Extrañó durante mucho tiempo en el pasado, no despertarla en la noche con una llamada, porque lo único que le ayudaba a dormir sin pesadillas era su dulce y tierna voz preguntando "¿pasa algo Mulder?"

Luego de sus años huyendo del mundo, se acostumbró a tenerla entre sus brazos, se acostumbró a mirarla mientras dormía, a apretarla fuerte contra su pecho y respirar ese suave aroma a limón que desprendía su cabello, pero cuando vino su quiebre, su irremediable quiebre, que lo llevó a hundirse en el océano más profundo de todos, aprender a mirar lo único que le quedaba para amar desde la distancia, aprender a vivir de sus recuerdos y de todo aquello que quería seguir viviendo, pero eso se había acabado, cuando se supo reintegrado al FBI y que para mayor sorpresa ella también estaba en la lista, se volvió un maniático obsesivo, comenzó a buscarla con toda la galantería que un día había negado a todas sus novias.

Luego de un par de semanas, ella misma lo había besado y ahí supo que necesitaba despertar cada uno de los días que le quedaban junto a esa hermosa minions, si no, la vida no le volvería a saber con ese gusto de dulce y agras tan particular que tenían en su vida en común.

 **Seeley Booth**

El reloj de su computadora marcaba las 20:50, la práctica de tiro le había ayudado con su stress, pero aun así no lograba calmarlo al cien por ciento.

Fue genial ver la cara de su amigo Jack, después de descargar el arma, frente a sus ojos, al final el chico bichos era un miedoso… Pero ahí estaba nuevamente la duda ¿pasó algo más en esa oficina?, ¿acaso Huesos ya se había aburrido del?, estaba claro que era posible, un hombre religioso y rígido en su formación, no se comparaba al estoico Fox Mulder, ateo, racionalista empirista y atractivo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía basura, al menos cuando Rebeca le rechazó le había explicado porque lo hizo, el peligro que representaba su carrera para el hijo que esperaban y como en cualquier momento una bala cruzada le podría arrebatar el padre a su hijo o a su esposa, si es que ella se casaba. Cuando Hannah se fue, le dejó bien en claro que ella no era mujer de matrimonios, que era mujer de mundo de viajes y aventura y ciertamente él mismo no se podía considerar como una aventura.

¿Pero Brennan era distinta?, le había costado abrir su caparazón, le costó años lograr entrar esa armadura de hierro medieval, que eran sus sentimientos y cuando lo logró, ¡Dios! Había sido una experiencia divina. Huesos era una mujer de otro mundo, pero sabía que bajo ciertas circunstancias las cosas podrían cambiar. Derechamente ¿Qué tenía Fox que no tuviera Seeley Booth?, por más que lo pensara, la única gran diferencia es que su amigo Mulder tenía dinero, era único heredero de varias propiedades familiares, y una cuantiosa herencia que jamás había sido tocada por él y eso lo sabía de buena fuente… Había algo más en su amigo que él carecía, era pura y nata inteligencia y contra eso, un solado bruto, adoctrinado y además con un problema con las apuestas… Mejor solicitaba el divorcio y se quedaba a ver como las cosas irían de mal en peor…

Sonrió para el mismo, ¿desde cuándo tan fatalista?, lo mejor era zanjar dudas, iría a ver si su "amigo", aún estaba por esos lares.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, no pretendía que nadie viera su indiscreción hasta las catacumbas del Hoover, entre dilema y dilema, una par de hombres cantaban en el piso uno, quiso escuchar…

 **Estoy entre la espada y la pared, entre el amor de amigo y el de mujer… Si ya no vuelvo a verla la perderé, si sigo junto a ella lo pierdo a él... Estoy entre la espada y la pared... -** ¿acaso sus subalternos se habían puesto de acuerdo con las malditas canciones, para hacerlo sentir como un idiota?, Booth, ya comenzaba a tener un tic en su ceja.

 **Amigo mío, no quiero luchar contigo por ella, dejemos que el tiempo pase, que sea lo que Dios quiera, no hay quien pueda en el mundo callar a los sentimientos, el que prometa olvidarla, seguro está mintiendo...** – Mulder subía las escaleras, iría por ella, si ella no venía a él, pero en el camino se quedó escuchando la mentada canción de Lance y Aubey.

Booth y Mulder se miraron, y ambos soltaron a carcajadas.

 **¿Te parece si vamos por unas copas? –** Pregunto Mulder.

 **Nada me complacería más –** dijo Booth, mientras pasaban por la entrada del Hoover, mientras todos aplaudían al par de intérpretes.

…

Booth, deseaba comenzar la conversación, preguntar qué pasaba o si algo le había dicho su esposa, pero no podía decir pues la cara de Mulder no era la que regularmente tenía, estaba decaído y con pocas ganas de hablar.

 **¿Qué te pasa Spooki? –** preguntó Booth, el silencio lo estaba matando y pensaba que en cualquier momento le lanzaría una bomba de racimo.

 **Es… Es Dana… Creo que la estoy perdiendo –** soltó de improvisto el agente de asuntos paranormales – **Al parecer cree que tengo una aventura con tu esposa Seeley, ¿lo crees? –** por fin el hombre reía, aunque fuera con poco ánimo.

Seeley se sintió pésimo, creía que el hombre delante suyo era el culpable de la brecha que estaba sintiendo con Brennan, pero al parecer el pobre andaba por las mismas que él.

 **Si es una estupidez pensarlo ¿no? –** respondió Booth un poco nervioso, a sabiendas que él mismo deseaba hace solo un par de horas que el hombre en cuestión, pasara por los 10 infiernos de Dante. Se dio el trago al seco - **¿Qué pasa con la enana?.**

 **¡hey, no le digas así!, es enana pelirroja –** Respondió Mulder, tomando el trago al seco, hizo señas al barman, de otros dos tragos.

 **¿Y has hablado con ella? -** ¡Pero que parejitas del FBI eran, dos pelirrojas, por agentes problema, dos encargados de áreas!, celosos y pasa películas.

 **La verdad no me atrevo, cuando ella levanta la ceja izquierda… No hay nada que pueda hacer –** dijo recordando el fallido beso de esa mañana, antes de que salieran de la que por ahora, aún era su casa.

 **Bueno, la verdad es que Huesos… Prefirió mandar las evidencias con el hombre bichos, que venir ella misma –** expresó Booth, con voz cancina, el alejamiento no le dolía tanto, como la indiferencia que comenzaba a sentir de parte de su esposa.

 **Estuvo hoy en el Hoover –** Mulder no supo si fue buena o mala respuesta, ya que Booth dejó de beber y lo miró con cara de "Dana será viuda sin casarse" - **¡Hey! No pienses mal, me fue a preguntar ¿Qué diablos había hecho, para que Dana los invitara a cenar? –** pasó saliva, cuando vio que Booth volvió a su puesto y su respiración se tranquilizaba.

 **Bueno, supongo que le eres más entretenido que yo –** El hombre rudo y tremendamente temido en el Hoover, no podía ser el que ahora estaba sentado a su lado. Al parecer era verdad, el amor te emblandece, el amor te cambia… Y ellas pues tenían ese ¿Qué sé yo?, que todo hombre busca.

 **¡Por Dana y Temperance!, esos hermosos ejemplares nos mataran Seeley –** Dijo Mulder, pidiéndole al Barman que dejara una botella.

 **¡Y si no nos matan, nos dejaran inservibles Fox! –** respondió el agente de la unidad de crimines mayores.

…

Una, dos, tres vueltas… La cena servida, un trago en su mano y un nudo en el estómago… ¿Podría Mulder entender su ataque de celos?, esperaba que sí, al final ya ambos eran adultos, ni en comparación cuando lo encontró en la oficina del piso menos cuatro del Hoover.

 **¡Llega Luego! –** se tiró sobre el sofá, esperaba no tener que esperar tanto.

…

 **¡Seeley! ¿Estás? –** preguntó en voz alta Temperance, mientras ingresaba a su casa… A última hora prefirió llamar a Max y que se llevara a los chicos, para ella poder hablar largo y tendido con su esposo, era lo que pretendía esa mañana, pero luego de haber hablado con el loco de Mulder, fue bombardeada por su editor, el nuevo libro tendría que adelantar su salida al mercado, pues las ventas de su libro anterior habían caído como edificio en derrumbe por la nueva critico de literatura de misterio Nomba Bates.

Se acercó a la contestadora, activo la escucha de mensajes.

 _ **Mensaje n° 1 a las 14:04 – Temperance, la maldita Bruja esa sacó una crítica negativa de tu libro y se desplomó la venta… ¡Hay que hacer algo!, vente ahora a la editorial.**_

 _ **Mensaje n° 2 a las 15:36 - ¡Vamos, por ultimo llámame si estás por ahí!**_

 _ **Mensaje n°3 a las 17:01- ¡Tempe, es como quinceavo mensaje… Por favor, me jefe me va a matar!**_

 _ **Mensaje n° 4 a las 18: 45 – Esta es una encuesta de Telemercado, cuando esté por favor llamar al 5 555 555 555 9, gracias.**_

 _ **Mensaje n° 5 a las 20:03 – Huesos… llegaré tarde, no me esperes, te amo.**_

Ese mensaje había calado aún más en su pequeña alma destrozada, la brecha comenzaba a abrirse más entre ambos, se fue a dormir con la culpa en el alma.

…

Mientras que dos agentes, que ahora se encontraban con la corbata abierta en el cuello y el otro en la cabeza, cantaban a coro en un karaoke de la ciudad.

 **¡Vamos a bailar toda la noche!... –** Dijo Mulder, muy bien entonado y con cara de no querer parar.

 **¡Al ritmo de la Banda! –** Gritó Sell por el micrófono.

 **¡Hasta que explote! –** Gritaron a la par, mientras caigan en el sofá de local, convulsionando de la risa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cena para cuatro**

Crónicas de un mal entendido

" _Yo fui punta de la lanza que hundiste al vengarte creyendo que así, acallaría las voces de orgullo tonto que hay dentro de ti"_

El sonido del teléfono era espeluznante, la cabeza le dolía montones, le pegó un par de veces a su acompañante, quien la verdad no estaba mejor que él.

 **¡Hey Spooki!, contesta el dichoso teléfono –** dijo Booth con una voz que daba pena y comenzó a arrastrase por el pasillo hasta la escalera, en su oficina tenía unos analgésicos, ¡por Dios que lo necesitaba ahora!

El agente Mulder se revolvió en su silla y con los ojos aun entelados vio como Booth, iba a punta y codo dejando el lugar.

 **¡Aló, buenos días agente Scully, ya tengo su encargo!, estoy aterrizando en media hora sobre el Hoover –** Algo en su mente lo hizo despertar de súbito, a la que tenía al otro lado de la línea era su querida y bien ponderada Agente Einstein y su novia la había enviado… ¿a qué?.

 **Agente, no grite por favor, Scully no está… ¿pero qué es ese encargo? –** Preguntó curioso y con un poco de temor en su voz.

 **¡Oh, agente Mulder!, son unos especímenes tipo lampreas, en los que trabajaron ustedes, creo que fue uno de los primeros casos –** La agente respiró, por un momento presintió que Mulder, no debía enterarse de aquello.

 **¡Esos malditos gusanos controla-hombres! –** gritó en el auricular, sea lo que sea y para que los quería Scully era un misterio, se suponía que esos seres asquerosos se habían sepultado en el hielo luego de que la armada le diera con una bomba **– dime que son los más pequeños…**

 **¡Si agente!, los más pequeños que encontré –** dijo la agente, sin mucho convencimiento.

 **¿Qué tamaño tienen Einstein?**

 **¡Oh, son pequeños!, alrededor de 60 centímetros cada uno, bueno agente… Lo dejo, por favor de le mi recado a esa pobre mujer que lo aguanta –** el pitido del teléfono le indicó que una de las tantas colorinas que conocía, le había cortado el teléfono. Nunca fue creyente ¿acaso era hora de comenzar a rezar por su vida?.

…

Por su maldita culpa el cuello le molestaba a rabiar, por su maldita culpa había agarrado un catarro de los mil demonios, por haber dormido en el sofá con semejante trajecito de reconciliación, pero eso se acabó, Fox Mulder la escucharía, estaba hasta la tusa de sus arranques de macho liberal, ¡por un demonio!, ni que estuvieran en la época de la España conquistadora.

Ingresó por los asesores, se detuvo en la entrada respirando, he intentado de una u otra manera calmar las ganas de matar a patadas a su novio. Fue cuando se detuvo a escuchar una voz de hombre mayor, que venía desde la recepción del FBI.

 **Hola Amanda, ¿me puede decir si Tempy está aquí?, anoche me quedé con los niños, ella no llegó a casa y no la encuentro en el laboratorio –** dijo la voz… ¿Brennan no había llegado a su casa?, ¿Mulder no había llegado a dormir y ni una llamada le dio?. La sangre le hirvió a la colorina, era hora de que en el sótano hubiera una cinta de escena del crimen.

 **¡El me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad él me mintió, no me amaba nunca me amo el dejo que lo adorara! –** Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor, bajó el agente Aubey, cantando y tarareando esa bendita canción, que no hizo más que ponerle el cabello más rizado, si es que se podía.

…

Era una escena de antología ver como el Agente Seeley Booth, se arrastraba por el piso, desde la puerta de emergencia de las escaleras hasta su oficina.

 **¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –** Huesos no era una mujer celosa de por sí, pero eso no significaba que la espinita del desconcierto ante algunas situaciones con dudosa reputación, no le llenaran la cabecita de dudas.

Booth levantó la cabeza y vio cómo su esposa, estaba cómodamente sentada en su silla, revisando unos expedientes y tomando un café, esta misma no había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo, simplemente habló.

 **¡Huesos! –** dijo poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su mujer.

 **Si soy yo Booth, no veo a nadie más aquí.**

 **Salí con "amigo" –** respondió mientras se acercaba de forma cauta a su escritorio, si no fuera porque Brennan era una persona extremadamente literal, hubiera pensando que le estaba respondiendo con ironía.

 **Dijiste que llegarías tarde, no que no llegarías –** el corazón se le estrujaba, más ahora que sabía que nada tenía que ver el hombrecillo verde del sótano.

 **¡Oh, Huesos los siento, se pasó la hora y no te quise despertar!, últimamente trabajas mucho –** En el pensamiento de Booth, sintió que era una forma de justificar su falta de razón, pero desde el oído de su esposa sonó a un reclamo, reclamo que ella estaba muy consiente no debía objetar, pues sabía que era cierto, pero no pudo evitar sentir rabia.

 **¡Lo sé Booth! Y no tienes por qué reprochármelo, siempre has sabido que mi trabajo estaba primero, y que hoy en día son mis hijos las prioridad –** comenzaba a sentir que las venas le explotarían por la rabia.

 **¡Miénteme como siempre!... ¡Por favor miénteme!, ¡necesito creerte!, ¡convénceme! –** La voz de Sweets se sentía desde afuera de la oficina, con esa dichosa canción.

 **¡Por un demonio Sweets!, ¡Cállate! –** pero ya nada servía, Brennan había salido disparada como alma que lleva el diablo.

…

A unos pasos de la oficina la mujer pudo sentir el hedor a alcohol, ¿Qué demonios había hecho su novio ahora?, ingresó por la puerta del sótano y lo miró ahí, con las vista perdida como un pobre diablo, estirado en su silla, con la corbata en la cabeza, el sacó abierto, por unos instantes se compadeció de él, talvez sólo se había emborrachado por la lejanía que estaban teniendo, nuevamente su corazón de abuelo salía a relucir, le daría un par de analgésicos y luego hablarían, si eso era lo mejor.

Mulder desvió la mirada a la mujer que ingresaba por la puerta de la oficina, creyó ver en su rostro una sonrisa de amor, si esa era la sonrisa que siempre le daba cuando las cosas estaban en paz – **Dana –** dejó escapar con su escueta voz.

A la mujer le latió el corazón fuerte, de ese hombre indefenso y de esa cara de niño abandonado se enamoraba todos los días, incluso cuando su parte irónica, que pocas veces utilizaba con ella, le hacía un día de cuadritos, pero al llegar a su lado, y besarlo en la frente, sintió que la rabia que contuvo durante el minuto anterior, volvía con la fuerza de un huracán.

Una cachetada le había torcido el cuello, en la misma posición que se encontraba, luego ella se había parado en la puerta y mirado con esos ojos de dominio enjaulado.

 **Espero que por el bien del FBI, de lo que puede quedar de nuestro noviazgo y de tu salud física, llegue hoy a casa antes de la llegada de nuestros invitados Fox Mulder, por tu bien… De lo contrario te vas a ver las cara con tu padre, tu madre y todos los que han quedado en el camino de esta cruzada extraterrestre –** sentenció, y luego salió de la oficina cerrando con tal fuerza la dichosa puerta, que dejó caer todos los lápices que el agente había lanzado al techo las semanas anteriores… ¿Quién sabe a dónde iba?, era mejor no averiguarlo.

Lo que si sabía Mulder, es que tenía que estar como máximo a las 19:00 horas en su casa o mejor se buscaba una identidad nueva y un país que lo asilara.

Sacó de su cajón un espejo, para mirarse la cara de estúpido que le había quedado, luego de que Scully saliera, cuando una pequeña mancha le llamó la atención.

 **¡Por un maldito demonio! –** la noche anterior en una jugarreta en el karaoke, Booth había pintado su camisa con un labial rosado que llevaba en el saco. Esta se las pagaría… ¡sí que se las pagaría!.

 **¡Solo otra vez… No sé vivir, solo otras vez…!, sin tu amor –** Mulder rodó los ojos, esta competencia del Hoover, lo dejaría mal - **¡Miller, cierra la boca antes de que te mande al ártico!.**

…

Por fin, aunque fuera un día viernes, se podría ir… o al menos eso esperaba, que su jefa directa no la enviara a otro viajecillo.

Ingresó al laboratorio con el set de criogenia en la mano, lo dejó sobre el mesón y luego salió, no deseaba estar cuando su mentora llegara.

 **Einstein, buenos días, espero que el viaje haya sido cómodo –** dijo Dana, saliendo de atrás de los enfriadores del laboratorio.

 **Si agente Scully, ya me retiro… Solicité el día de hoy para viajar –** la mujer hizo el segundo intento de salir, pero esta vez, ella misma se devolvió – **Agente…**

 **Dígame –** dijo la pelirroja sin levantar la cabeza de la tabla que estaba llenando.

 **El agente Mulder dijo que eran gusanos controla-hombres… ¿eso es cierto? –** De la cara de la agente Scully salió una risa malévola, que le templó los huesos a su subalterna.

 **El agente Mulder siempre exagera cuando se trata de pequeños insectos, lo único que hacen estas cositas hermosas es comerse los órganos de la gente, como lo haría cualquier parasito, eso usted lo sabe bien como científica –** la mujer solo tragó en seco y prefirió hacer una salida rápida y limpia. Rogaba internamente que cuando ella volviera el lunes por la mañana, siguiera teniendo por lo menos un jefe. Ahora que miraba esas lampreas, la cosa no le pintaría nada de bien a Spooki Mulder.

…

 **¿Y cómo es él?, ¿en qué lugar se enamoró de ti?, ¿de dónde es?, ¿a qué dedica el tiempo libre?, pregúntale ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?... Es un ladrón… Que me ha robado todoooo –** Lance Sweets ingresaba a la oficina de Booth, era extraño, pues aunque en esta ocasión cantaba una canción como cualquier otra, no le había gritado a la cara que se callara, ni mucho menos que lo mataría a punta de balazos en el trasero.

 **Tienes razón crio –** Booth soltó de una lo que tenía en mente, Lance lo miró con cara de no saber a diablos se estaba refiriendo, pero mantuvo silencio, el solo terminaría la idea – **El problema no es Mulder… Debe haber alguien más en la vida de Huesos y yo culpé al primero que vi.**

El psicólogo soltó aire fuertemente, era cierto cuando Seeley Booth deseaba ser un idiota, imbécil, inseguro y torpe marido, pues ni siquiera el disfuncional del sótano le ganaba.

 **La doctora Brennan no tiene un amante, al menos no como usted piensa que lo tiene –** El chico, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su padre adoptivo, al final desde que le conoció siempre estuvo ahí, haciendo como que le ignoraba, pero al pendiente de su vida.

 **¿Entonces me engaña con una mujer? –** el hombre en la silla puso los ojos como huevo frito y se acercó rápidamente al psicólogo.

 **¡No!, ¿pero qué demonios te ocurre?... ¿acaso anoche te drogaste con algo más fuerte que el alcohol?, le recuerdo que legalmente el tetrahidrocannabinol está prohibido… -**

 **¡NO!, ¡cómo se te ocurre eso Sweets! –** respondió Booth ofendido y tirándose en su silla, como si fuera un crio en plena rabieta.

 **Agente Booth, la doctora lo ama, es solo que también ama mucho su trabajo, usted la conoció así… ¿lo recuerda? O ¿tendré que hacer un test de memoria? –** El chico sabía cómo calmarlo, aun así jamás lo admitiría.

 **Muy gracioso, mejor toma –** respondió el agente, tomando una serie de expedientes de su escritorio – **El FBI está corto de agentes, así que revisa estos archivos para el caso en curso –** Se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta…

Se iría a casa, debía hablar con Brenn y prepararse para la cena de esa noche.

 **Suerte niño… ¡que tengas una buena velada!**

Sweets miró la cantidad de informes por revisar, no le vendría mal llamar a Deisy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cena para cuatro**

Crónicas de un mal entendido

" _Que injusta que fui… Me engañaste y te mentí, es tal cual lo temí, no esperaba más de ti"_

Dana Scully, era una cocinera nata, se había pasado desde su tierna infancia, cocinando las extrañas cosas que le traían sus hermanos Willims y Charly después de la caza, ciertamente era el deporte familiar por excelencia.

Se retiró a las 13:00 del Hoover, pasó al supermercado a comprar unas especias que le faltaban y también un par de velas, luego se fue a la licorería y compró un vino blanco para la cena. Recordó que tenía que ir por su traje azul a la tintorería y también recoger el traje de noche de su "novio", así que se dio ese lindo tour, con una hielera azul en el asiento del copiloto en el auto.

Llegó a su casa a las 15:00 horas, así que se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a la cocina a macerar la carne que serviría a la noche, esperaba por cierto que les gustara a sus invitados. Sería una cena fabulosa, el plato central fue traído exclusivamente de la antártica, solo lo mejor de lo mejor, para su novio y su amante.

…

Luego de aquella noche de reflexión, luego de haberle esperado en su oficina con un tremendo miedo a perderle y por supuesto luego de la furia que sintió al escuchar de sus propios labios que le había desatendido como esposo y hombre, se fue directo a su casa y se sumergió en el yacusi de su baño, talvez esas exquisitas burbujas, acompañadas por una copa de vino tinto y unas buenas lágrimas, acomodarían nuevamente su sistema endocrino. Fue tal el relajo, que luego de unos minutos se sumergió en los brazos Morfeo.

 **¡Huesos!... ¿estás en casa? –** preguntó con un poco de miedo, llevaba un ramo de narcisos en su mano, sabía que había estropeado todo, pero no le quedaba más que hacer el esfuerzo por recuperar parte de su vida, de menos a más.

Nada en el primer piso, meneó su cabeza, era posible que ella estuviera en el baño principal, subió las escaleras sigilosamente, como quien está en medio de un operativo policiaco y no debe levantar sospechas. Abrió la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba.

Tan hermosa y delicada, como solo en sueño se podría presentar, si su esposa supiera remotamente como era en la mente de Booth, seguro que habría derribado ese pensamiento a base de golpes y fundamentos científicos, pero ese era un terreno que Brennan ni siquiera sospechaba que existía. Booth simplemente la veía como a una dulce ninfa, delicada y risueña, era su reina, la gobernante de sus sueños y también de sus pesadillas.

Se acercó lento y acomodó una silla al costado de la bañera, le observó cómo hace mucho no hacía, fue haciendo un mea culpa a medida que iba observando su piel clara, no solo ella había dejado de lado su relación, ¿hace cuánto que no compartían la bañera?, ¿hace cuánto que no hacían el amor de forma lenta o innovando?, el acto sexual era nada más que para liberar tensiones y así no eran ellos.

Sí, él mismo fue culpable que cada uno se encerrara en su mundo de nuevo, estaba tan malditamente ocupado de su nuevo ascenso y luego de ese préstamo al Depto de asuntos e investigaciones paranormales y luego esa escena subida de tono y al final ese distanciamiento… Él solo quería volver a tener a Huesos en sus brazos y que tiritase de placer con el solo hecho que él, le acariciara.

Fue así que impulsado por las ganas, tocó levemente con sus dedos el brazo de la mujer.

…

Miró la hora, volvió a mirar el computador, miró la puerta y supo por fin que Dana no volvería a entrar por ahí, no por lo menos hasta el lunes. Tanto le había costado recuperar su relación, luego de los años de separación que tenían, desde el bendito caso del Padre pedófilo, que ahora no soportaría tenerla lejos, mucho menos a O´Male rondando en medio de sus casos.

¿Cómo le sacaba de la cabeza qué no tenía ninguna aventura con Temperance?, ella era esposa de su amigo y por cierto, no era de su gusto, era una mujer bella había que reconocerlo, pero no era de su agrado, a él solo le gustaban las enanas pelirrojas de hielo, suspiró.

 **¡Vivir así es morir de amor!, ¡soy mendigo de sus besos! –** y sintió como se volvía de diez centímetros, cuando entró Lance cantando.

 **¿Cómo demonios tienes esa virtud? –** preguntó Mulder, retorciéndose en su silla.

 **¿Cuál virtud?... Bueno, da lo mismo, le traje los reportes psicológicos de todos sus agentes, le pediré que tenga especial cuidado con dos de ellas, La Agente Correa y la agente Cáceres, tienen serios problemas de adaptación, aunque son brillantes –** dijo Sweets, mientras se iba cantando nuevamente - **¡siempre se apodera de mi ser, mi serenidad se vuelve locura!...**

Era mejor tomar las riendas de lo que estaba ocurriendo, debía ir a casa, tomar a Dana por la cintura y hacerle el amor lentamente, hasta que se olvidara de la dichosa cena y si era posible también de su supuesta infidelidad. La amaba y eso era lo único que debía importarle.

…

Se sobresaltó en el agua, una pequeña corriente de calor se movía por su brazo.

 **¡¿Booth?!, ¡pero que susto me has dado! –** dijo retirando el brazo u sumergiéndolo en el agua, eso fue un rechazo que a Booth le dolió, pero también entendió que era el responsable.

 **Lo lamento Huesos, no me di cuenta que lo estaba arruinando –** dijo cabizbajo – **A veces pienso que siempre estarás conmigo, pero momentos así, me demuestran que esto es tan frágil y que algún día, pues te aburrirás de mí –** ¿en qué momento se había dado vuelta la situación, si era ella que se sentía culpable por un engaño que no fue tal?.

 **Seeley, no digas eso –** pero ellos eran amigos y una vez Ángela se lo dijo, para saber cómo ayudar a Booth, tenía que ser ella misma, era su esposo, por lo tanto no buscaría consuelo de nadie más que no fuera de ella. Una idea loca pasó por su mente, sobre todo eran amigos.

 **Te dejaré tranquila para que termines, te espero afuera para hablar –** pero cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta, ella se puso de pie, lo tomó por la espalda y lo hizo caer en la tibia agua.

 **¡Huesos! –** Gritó sorprendido.

 **Yo también tuve la culpa… ¿aún me amas? –** tenía miedo de preguntar, pero al mal tiempo, buena mascara.

Sus labios temblaban y él que le podía leer como un libro abierto, supo que ella tenía miedo.

 **Nunca más Huesos, nunca más –** le tomó el cabello húmedo le besó lentamente los labios – **Aunque lleguemos tarde a la dichosa cena… Hoy no habrá prisa –** era más que nada una promesa.

…

Un cortesito por aquí, un cortesito por allá, sal, pimenta, comino, cardamomo; el vino blanco a la nevera, las ensaladas listas y en sus platos; miró la mesa, faltaban las velas, las puso en su lugar como que esa noche fuera de romanticismo puro, realmente estaba conforme con todo.

Era hora de ir por un baño, internamente rogaba que Mulder llegara temprano, deseaba por sobre todo saber que aún tenía una esperanza de seguir urdiendo su futuro, que en algún momento pudieran encontrar a Williams y que… Sonrió, porque no, como toda mujer, llegar a un pequeño altar con él del brazo. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que la reina de Hielo, deseaba por sobre todo caminar en una iglesia vestida de cualquier color, pero de la mano de Fox, lo comenzó de desear luego de ese maratónico beso, en la celda del ministerio de defensa, luego que Mulder fuera acusado de asesinar a un mutante.

Miró su rostro en el espejo de la emperatriz que tenía en su habitación, tenía más que rabia, pena; tocó la cadena de oro, que hace años había portado Mulder en su cuello y se sintió una niña, una muy abandonada por todo el mundo, ahora lo único que deseaba era sentir su abrazo, así como cuando la cobijó al saber que tenía cáncer y que nada le salvaría.

Cerró los ojos y sintió aquellos finos labios por su cuello, ese pequeño soplido que daba después de dejar su piel húmeda y que a ella tanto le gustaba.

 **Fox… -** Salió de su boca, mientras que en el espejo capturaba la imagen nítida del dueño de sus pensamientos frente a ella, abrió sus ojos y se sintió asustada, como quien encuentra a una niña haciendo de las suyas, para que regañen a sus hermanos.

 **Sonará cliché, pero nunca hubo nadie después de que te tuve en mis brazos –** a Dana se le cayeron las lágrimas, generalmente su compañero no era romántico, si muy sensual, pero contadas veces había salido de su boca una jerga romántica y tan hermosamente sutil.

 **La oscuridad… –** dijo ella, sin voltearse a mirarlo directamente.

 **Nunca más, nos alcanzó hace años y no tendré tiempo en esta vida para recuperarlo contigo –** sintieron el deseo a flor de piel, Dana por fin tuvo el valor suficiente para darse la vuelta, pero el poder que Mulder ejercía en ella se lo impidió, como lo hubo pensado durante la tarde, le tomó por la cintura y le apegó fuertemente a él.

 **Lo siento… Aunque cada día estás más viejo, sigues siendo todo un galán y yo la Reina de Hielo –** dejó salir aquellas inseguridades que la estaban matando y él sonrió, ¿Cómo no amar a Dana Scully en su modo infantil?.

 **Sé que estoy como el vino –** dijo con toda altanería, ante una rodada de ojos muy bien justificada de Scully – **Pero tú… Sigues siendo las miradas fijas de todo el FBI y la envía de las secretarias, te lo aseguro –** dijo mientras besaba el pecho descubierto de su novia – **no podría volver a dormir si no es contigo –** le tomó en brazos y la dirigió a la cama, no importaba si llegaban sus invitados, esta tarde, sería lento.

…

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, pero ya iban en descenso… ¿hace cuánto que no llegaba al cielo de esa forma?, ¿hace cuánto que Booth no la tocaba como a una pieza de porcelana?, ella misma había actuado como la princesa que su marido siempre deseo, le dejó ser, acariciar, besar, tocar… Siempre gimiendo y ahogando suspiros en su boca. Le permitió dominar la situación y ciertamente había sido tan satisfactorio que ahora comenzaba a caer dormida en su pecho.

 **No hermosa, aun no puedes dormir –** expresó Booth, en voz roca a su odio, levanto su rostro y mordió sus labios.

 **Solo un momento –** suplicó mientras era acomodada nuevamente de espaldas a la cama y observada como pieza de lujo, en un museo. Aunque su mente esteba nublada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa mirada profunda.

 **Para nada princesa… Esta tarde tiene dueño –** Brennan frunció el entrecejo, odiaba cuando su marido se ponía en modo "aquí mando yo", pero luego de las caricias intimas que sentía en su punto álgido, no reclamó más y se dejó llevar una vez más.

…

 **Eres una Reina y no de hielo –** dijo Mulder mientras Dana aun jadeaba entre sus brazos; como hombre estaba tan agradecido de poder surcar esos mares torrentosos y salir ileso, donde nadie había sobrevivido.

 **¡Mulder! –** le tomó entre sus brazos y la dirigió al baño.

 **Enana, te dejaras hacer ahora, te daré un baño… Te lavaré el pelo… Te envolveré en la toalla y luego te vestiré… Por ahora soy su lacayo su majestad –** Tenía que reconocer que Fox estaba haciendo grandes méritos por subsanar su confusa situación, se quiso olvidar de lo que vendría más tarde, talvez esa iba a ser la última vez que compartirían tan íntimo y cómplice momento. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Cena para cuatro**

Crónicas de un mal entendido

" _No lo puedo creer cual ingenuo puede ser, ahora mira la cena bizarra que da tu mujer"_

Sonaba el timbre de la casa, para ser exactos era por lo menos las quinta vez y nadie se había dignado a recibirlo en la puerta. Brennan era una mujer puntual e impaciente.

 **Booth, creo que debemos irnos, no hay nadie en casa –** le expresó tomándolo de la mano y digiriéndose de vuelta al auto.

 **No Huesos… ¿acaso no recuerdas que nosotros también nos atrasamos?, espera un poco más –** dijo en son divertido, ante las mejillas rojas de su compañera, habían pasado una tarde, como hace mucho que no lo hacían.

…

 **Mulder, basta se van a ir –** El agente especial Fox Mulder, tenía acorralada a su novia contra la puerta de la habitación, luego de haberla mimado en toda forma y hasta haberlas vestido y calzado, no dudó en comenzar a besarla contra la madera, le repetía que estaba hermosa y que no quería dejar que nadie más la viera con ese vestido azul eléctrico.

 **Déjalos, así te puedo dejar completamente satisfecha hoy… -** dijo arrastrando sus palabras y levantando el cabello rojo de su hombro – **y mañana –** un beso profundo – **y pasado… -** y de un salto Scully lo había alejado, luego de sentir la subsección en su piel blanca, seguramente dejaría una marca muy notoria.

 **Iré a abrir, termina de vestirte –** Le dijo la pelirroja antes de bajar, ciertamente le tenía excitada, pero la cena era para terminar de zanjar ese asuntillo del sótano y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la ocasión.

…

 **Disculpen la demora, buenas noches –** Temperance quedó impresionada, la casa estaba magníficamente adornada, y la mesa dispuesta, Scully era una ama de casa real, no como ella, mujer trabajadora y contemporánea.

 **No hay problema, habíamos llegado recién –** respondió la antropóloga, mientras que Booth hacía los honores de entregar la botella de vino que traían como presente.

 **Gracias, adelante –** La colorina los hizo pasar a la sala y les sirvió unos aperitivos – **Mulder bajará pronto –** dijo sin que la pareja preguntara.

Dana colocó algunos suvenir en la mesa y se sentó frente a ellos, el ambiente comenzaba a enrarecerse y eso hacía que Booth más que nadie se sintiera nervioso.

…

Mulder estaba más nervioso que en el previo de un examen a la próstata, retrasaba su llegada a la plata baja, solo para hacer un poco de tiempo y poder respirar el aire que su novia le arrebataría en cualquier momento. Le temblaban las manos para hacerse el nudo de la corbata. ¿Y si Scully quería envenenarlos a todos con los malditos gusanos?

 **Fox... baja por favor. Nuestros invitados ya llegaron –** La voz de Scully era calmada... demasiado calmada.

Se miró al espejo, como si fuera a ser la última vez de su vida. Todavía era un hombre atractivo en sus cuarenta y tantos. ¿Porque tuvo que pasar ese incidente con Temperance? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que la antropóloga terminaría ebria con tan poco?; al final el mismo y Scully se daban un par de copas en la oficina cuando los papeleos y los casos daban para largo.

 **Ya voy cariño -** Ese día no acabaría bien. Lo sentía en sus entrañas.

…

Seeley estaba inquieto, mientras Fox bajaba las escaleras con cara de funeral.

Así que no era el único que sentía la bilis bajar y subir por su garganta... ¿tirando para sombrío, que pasaba con su "amigo"?. Estuvo tentado de coger a su mujer de la mano y esfumarse de la casa Mulder, pero de seguro Huesos le daba un zape en la cabeza por la majadería hacia sus anfitriones, así que mientras Fox se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá frente a ellos con una sonrisa de compromiso y ojos de "estamos fritos, pescaditos", sopeso los pro y contra de esa seudo amistad que tantos problemas le estaba causando.

 **Pondré algo de música para amenizar, ¿les parecer? –** Preguntó Mulder, parándose como un resorte, luego de mirar las caras de todos y por sobre todo las miradas penetrantes de Scully y de Temperance. Se dirigió al aparato y lo encendió.

 _Me dicen el matador me están buscando, en una fría pensión los estoy esperando;  
agazapado en lo más oscuro de mi habitación, fusil en mano, espero mi final…_

Seeley se puso de pie y apago el radio, de forma rápida, mientras que ambos hombres intentaban que la camisa del traje no les ajustase tanto en el cuello, en esos momentos.

Por la cabeza de los cuatro pasó un pensamiento unánime, lo primero esa semana habían tenido una mezcla de canciones tan ajustadas a sus realidades, que asustaba ciertamente y lo segundo…

 **Mejor pasemos a la mesa –** Dijo Scully y Brennan la siguió, mientras que ambos hombres en pleno silencio caminaron, como si fueran por el panteón de la muerte.

Sin una palabra más en la boca, Mulder ayudó a su novia a servir las ensaladas, mientras Booth, ajustaba la silla de Huesos.

Luego de casi 15 minutos en silencio, el ambiente no se toleraba y las miradas seguían.

 **¡Oh por favor basta! –** dijo Booth, el ambiente ya estaba lo suficientemente tenso, cuando llegaran a la casa de los Mulder, como para ahora seguir con miradas indiscretas y perturbadoras por parte de las féminas de la mesa, una porque tenía celos evidentes y la otra porque aún no comprendía realmente que había pasado ahí, estaba siendo observada como en un microscopio y eso que aún no pasaban de las ensaladas de la cena.

 **¿Qué pasa Booth, no entiendo? –** dijo Brennan y era verdad, no lograba captar la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso fue desde que entraron en la casa.

Mulder simplemente agachaba la cabeza en son de "aquí manda mi novia" y Scully ahora miraba al de forma intercalada a su novio a Brennan como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Nada, la parecer nada… ¿cierto Mulder? –** el susodicho solo sonrió de forma forzada, mientras la pelirroja se ponía de pie, para servir el plato fuerte.

 **¡Amor, estaba buena la ensalada!, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos al postre?, ¿Sin apetito cierto? –** Preguntó a los invitados de su novia.

 **Pero que dices Mulder, me la pasé toda la tarde cocinando, para que no prueben mi platillo especial –** ciertamente la voz de la agente de x-file, era delicada, pero escondía algo muy tétrico detrás de esa ceja levantada.

 **De seguro los chicos, comen carne toda la semana amor –** Las alertas de Brennan se dispararon y miró a Booth, pidiendo en silencio una ayuda.

Booth, entendiendo el dilema, le instigó a que no dijera nada, prácticamente le suplicaba con la mirada.

 **Disculpa Dana, soy vegetariana –** Dijo Brennan y Booth se pasaba la mano de forma muy disimulada por el cabello, mientras sentía que el calor venía y se iba.

 **¡Oh!, entonces rechazas mi cena Temperance –** expresó la colorina con cara de pocos amigos.

 **Amor… -** dijo Mulder.

 **Huesos… -** Dijo Booth, al ver la perorata que le soltaría a su anfitriona.

 **Dana, soy vegetariana desde los 14… Estudios realizados por la Asociación Dietética Americana y los Dietistas de Canadá concluyeron que una dieta vegetariana correctamente planeada es adecuada en cualquier etapa del ciclo vital –** dijo, tajante – **Así que te agradezco la cena, pero no consumiré ningún tipo de carne. ¿Pensé que tú también lo eras?.**

Y era cierto, Dana Scully no consumía carne, solo ensaladas y yogurt dietético de a base de soya, se sintió atrapada, miró de forma disimulada a su compañero y este sonrió de medio lado, con ese puro gesto le hirvió la sangre.

 **Temperance, eres una desconsiderada, pero no te preocupes, SE QUE MULDER Y BOOTH, comerán con gusto –** El Agente Mulder tragó en seco, tendría que comer esas cosas. Seeley vio la cara de su compañero que iba de lo más pálido al verde y recién supo que algo extraño había con la procedencia de la dichosa carne.

 **Huesos… Yo… -** Dijo preocupado Booth.

 **Si, de seguro para Booth será una delicia, es un hombre carnívoro –** contestó, ajena al dolor de su marido, que no sabía qué diablos iba a comer y porque le preocupaba tanto a loco del otro lado de la mesa. 

Mulder se puso de pie y llevó el plato cérvido a Booth, el hombre negaba, suplicando con la mirada.

 **¡Vamos Booth!, no me hagas esto y ayúdame a terminar con esta locura –** Mulder le dijo prácticamente al oído a su colega.

 **Soldado que corre, sirve para otra guerra Spooki** – expresó mirando el hermoso plato, con una pequeña porción de arroz y la carne al costado hermosamente decorada con verduras y nueces.

 **¡Cobarde! –** dijo entre dientes, cuando Scully, puso frente a él, otra plato igual al de su compañero y sirvió a Brennan, solo arroz y brotados con frutos secos.

 **Creo que no… -** Brennan apretó la mano de Booth, por debajo de la mesa y lo miró con cara de asesina serial – **Debe estar delicioso, ¡Buen provecho! –** se persigno de forma mental, miró al cielo y comió el primer bocado, ante una mirada de "eres todo un sometido" que le dio Fox.

 **¿Querido no tienes hambre? –** Preguntó Scully, sonriendo de lado a lado. No había logrado que ella comiera, pero Fox debería pagar el precio por los dos.

 **¡He… yo! –** tomó los cubiertos y lentamente cortó un trozo.

 **Me sorprende que no comas más rápido, agente Mulder, he probado antes las comidas de Dana y son realmente exquisitas –** inquiriera Brennan, sin saber cuál era el real trasfondo de la demora en la comida.

Miró el trozo, pasó saliva y respiró hondo, rogó a todos sus amados extraterrestres que lo abdujeran ahora, pero nada ocurrió mientras daba las primeras mascadas a la carne.

 **¡Rico! –** sonrió Booth.

 **¡Muy bueno!, como siempre amor –** dijo Mulder.

Segundos después, ambos hombres estrellaron la cabeza en el plato.

 **¡Booth!**

 **¡Mulder!**


End file.
